I Want You
by retroelectric
Summary: After Himiko's revenge, Ginji realises something. And his actions thus are...? Find out! The sequel to Can't Get You Out Of My Head.


**Title:** I Want You

**By: **retroelectric

**Author's Note: **This is very weird. CONTINUATION OF THE WEIRD!

**Warnings:** Crack! fic and a tinge of OOC'ness. Well of course they would not act like themselves, at least not after watching BAN STRIP. LIKE, COME ON! WOULDN'T YOU? I WOULD. -dirty leer- 8)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Get Backers. Sadly, I can only wish.

**Summary: **After Himiko's revenge, Ginji realises something. And his actions thus are...? Find out!

* * *

Himiko instinctively ran out of the cafe as fast as she could to avoid the wrath of Ban.

"YOU DESERVED IT BAN!" She shrieked evilly whilst retreating as fast as she could.

Ban sighed, not feeling up to chase after that stupid brat. He turned around to face the occupants of the Honky Tonk cafИ, to notice the laser beam gazes were still directed at him.

Paul was the first to speak.

"Ban, if you want, you can stay in the spare room here. I wouldn't mind, well, not much." A suggestive wink.

Ban gasped, his face progressively turning redder.

"My house is definitely much bigger and spacious than you can ever imagine," Shido bragged, and sneered pointedly at Paul. "And much better than staying here."

A scandalized sound came from Paul. "Nani?! And you think..."

What he was about to say was cut off by the smooth voice of Akabane. "Ah, Ban-kun, I've always known that of course, out of the rest of them," he shot a lovesick grin to Ban that was very,very unlikely of him, "You would pick me, of course, to be your bed-mate, since I have the most lavishly-furnished apartment and the finest liquor that you would most definitely like..."

"No! Go to bed with me!" Hevn screamed shrilly, cutting what he was about to say, bounding over to Ban and rubbing up to him like a cat would. Ban was more or less, stupefied.

"Hevn! Ban is mine! Mine!" Emishi pushed her off and practically glued himself to Ban's waist.

Natsumi fluttered her eyelashes, and attempted to use her (not quite) womanly wiles on Ban. "Ban-san would most definitely pick me out of the rest of you since I've been so kind to him all this while!"

"No! You all are wrong! He will pick me because I am the best-looking person here!" Kazuki interrupted.

"Yeah, good-looking for a cross-dresser I suppose. Ban likes manly men! Like me! Shove off itomaki!" Shido flexed his muscles.

At long last, after what seemed like centuries, Ban finally regained his composure and, grabbing Ginji's arm, ran out of the Honky Tonk fast and sought comfort in his trusty Ms. Ladybug.

* * *

After regaining his wits and his ability of speech, Ban turned to his partner's cherry red face and spoke cautiously as though ghosts would appear right in front of him as he did.

"G-ginji," he rasped, then coughed once to clear his throat. "W-what happened back there?" He was almost afraid to know.

"Ahh... a-ano... B-ban-chan..." Ginji stuttered. Apparently, Ginji had lost his ability to speak as well.

Ban in a moment of desperation grasped his partner's shoulders and shook him hard. "Tell me!"

"Paul and Shido were flirting with me. Flirting!" He continued hysterically, gesturing wildly and exasperatedly. "And Jackal! What the hell did I do?! Tell me!"

Shying away from the hand on his shoulder, Ginji pushed it away feeling embarrassed. "We-ell, since you asked very nicely, and I don't think that it would matter if I--" he hesitated for a bit, "Yousanganddancedthenstrippedinfrontofus," Ginji spoke in a rush, face turning beet red.

It took Ban exactly 4 seconds to register all that he had been told.

"NANI?!!!!"

* * *

The next day, Ginji walked into the Honky Tonk alone, shoulders hunched and the very picture of dejection and sadness. Ginji had mistaken Ban's silence for anger towards himself. Of course - Ban wasn't mad. Especially not at him. He was just shell-shocked and most probably traumatised. At any rate, he knew it was Himiko to blame for his humiliation. Ban hadn't spoken to Ginji once the whole night and the morning after, and ignored Ginji stepping out of the car alone to go to the Honky Tonk. It wasn't that he didn't want to speak to Ginji anymore - it was just that he wanted to avoid Paul at any cost. That man was freaky to him now. Offering a place to stay like that! He shuddered at the thought.

Then again, Ban realised there was a kind-of benefit of Himiko's so-called revenge on him. Their associates (mainly Shido, Paul, Hevn, Natsumi, Kazuki, Emishi and Akabane) now were highly smitten with him and he could reap benefits like free food...and things like that. Yeah, so it was kind of good.

Natsumi noticed Ginji's sullenness first.

"Gin-chan? What happened? Why do you look so sad?" She inquired curiously.

He didn't look up from his seat and muttered, "Nothing."

"Tell me, Gin-chan, about what's bothering you! Maybe I can help!" Natsumi said optimistically.

"Yeah, right," he muttered darkly.

"No, Gin-chan, I'm serious!" Natsumi said earnestly.

At those words, Ginji's floodgates broke.

"It's Ban-chan!" He wailed. "He doesn't speak to me anymore! He probably won't notice me anymore now that everyone else is pining over him! Shido-san, Kazu-chan, Emishi, Paul, Hevn-san, Akabane-san and even you! Everyone else is so much better than me! They have more money and have houses, whereas I don't! He's going to be with one of them and I stand no chances against them! I don't want to lose my Ban-chan!" he sobbed.

To say Natsumi was startled at the outburst could be the greatest understatement ever. Her features softened and she drew Ginji into a comforting hug.

"Ne, Gin-chan, don't cry! You are Ban-san's best friend, how could he ever want to leave you?" She soothed, patting his back comfortingly. He cried even harder. His emotionally-addled brain suddenly registered a loud crack from behind him. It was Midou Ban, whose fist had come into contact of the wall of Honky Tonk and eyebrow twitching in annoyance and most probably jealousy. He was still under-dressed by the way; since he had no spare shirt after ripping it to half in his... state last night.

"Oi Ginji! What do you think you're doing, cuddling into Natsumi like that?!" He shrieked. Natsumi wisely let go of Ginji and backed away as fast as she could.

Ban was about to add some derogatory comment when he noticed Ginji's wracking sobs and heaving body.

"What's wrong, Ginji?" Ban's voice softened, taking the blonde into his embrace to sooth him.

"N-nothing," Ginji hiccuped. "I-i'm f-fine," burying his face onto Ban's bare shoulder to quell his sobbing, wetting it in turn.

"No, you're not," Ban said firmly. "What happened?"

Ginji lifted his head from Ban's shoulder and met his watery brown eyes to Ban's startlingly blue ones. Held his gaze.

"Y-you like m-me, right, B-ban-chan?" Ginji said between sobs.

"Of course I do, baka," he replied affectionately, ruffling his hair.

That brought a watery smile to Ginji's face.

Meanwhile, Paul glanced jealously at Ginji. Natsumi just smiled at the both of them and at Paul's expression.

* * *

"Ne, Gin-chan? Want to go outside with me for a while?" Natsumi suggested happily to Ginji who had already cheered up considerably after being comforted by Ban.

"Okay!" To Ban, he said, "I'll be back as soon as possible!" with a wide grin and dislodged himself from Ban's arms. Ban nodded in reply.

"Hai, Natsumi-chan?" He inquired once they were out of the cafИ.

"To answer your unanswered question earlier, I don't like Ban-san that way," She smiled. "I think of both of you as my brothers!" Ginji nodded.

"Though, I know of a way to make Ban-san notice you," she continued to evaluate thoughtfully. "Moreover, if you ask me, I cannot see Ban-san with anyone else except or you, Gin-chan. Both of you are incomplete without each other! Like... like a butterfly needs its wings! Or like how we need oxygen to stay alive!"

Ginji halted in mid-step, stunned. "Why did you stop, Gin-chan?" Natsumi said.

He laughed. "I didn't know you were so poetic, Natsumi-chan!" He jogged a bit to catch up with her.

"That's what I really think," she finished seriously. "That's why you shouldn't worry about Ban-san not wanting you, Gin-chan!"

The pair finally reached the park and went to sit at the swings.

"I have wanted to tell him for so long, Natsumi-chan!" he wailed. "The dance thing he did yesterday was kind of a final straw for me. But I don't know how to tell him!"

Natsumi gave Ginji a mysterious smile which took him off-guard.

"W-what? You're making me nervous, Natsumi-chan!"

"Let's just say, I'm taking a leaf out of Himiko's book to help you, that's all," she grinned, grabbing his hand and headed to the direction of the mall.

* * *

"Wow, Natsumi-chan is so generous to me today!" Ginji exclaimed and held up their purchases happily as they were headed back to Honky Tonk.

"I have gotten a pay raise from Master! I don't know what to do with the extra money, so why not help two of my best friends to get together!" Natsumi giggled in reply.

"You're so generous, Natsumi-chan!" Ginji repeated again.

"I know!" She smiled. "Just don't forget the plans, okay?"

Ginji saluted in reply.

* * *

It had been about five hours of waiting for Ginji to return to Honky Tonk and his patience was at an end. It was frustrating, too to fend off the advances of Shido and Paul, and they never seemed to give up! The door, at long last, jingled and the secretive pair sauntered up to the counter where Paul was.

Ban eyed the pair suspiciously as Natsumi whispered something to Paul. He did not like the looks of it. Something was most definitely amiss, he mused, as he caught an evil glint in Ginji's eye. Ginji never glinted evilly! And what was in those bags anyway? Ban wished he had X-ray vision at times like this.

"Oi Ginji! What are you up to?" Ban hollered at Ginji's retreating lap. He got no answer. He jumped a bit as he felt a calloused hand on his inner thigh. It was Shido. "Don't mind him, Midou," he whispered huskily in his ear. This was getting really really creepy. He slapped the guy's hand away just in time to see Akabane sauntering into the cafИ, Himiko trailing behind him like some spectre, albeit a bit cautiously.

"Hello, Ban-kun. Why, you look mighty fine today. Want to hang out at my place?" Akabane said invitingly.

Ban ignored him. "You! Himiko! What is the meaning behind what you did yesterday?!" Ban shouted at her in resentment, getting to his feet. "You made me rip my shirt!"

"You deserved it," Himiko answered promptly, ordering a cup of coffee.

Hevn, Kazuki and Emishi stepped in, eyes immediately fixated towards a certain Jagan Master.

"Oh, here comes the rest of the Urchin Head fanclub," Himiko said loudly enough for Ban to hear.

"Shut up, stupid brat!" Ban shrieked. This didn't deter the trio from approaching him.

"Ban-san, do you want me to give you a foot massage?" Hevn cooed, shoving Ban back into his seat.

"Ban-kun, do you want to have some pizza? It's on me!" Kazuki batted his long eyelashes seductively.

"Ban-han, do you want to hear my best joke ever?" Emishi said, giving his best puppy-dog look.

"A-HEM!"

All heads turned towards the source of the noise. It was Natsumi.

She grinned brightly at everyone once she had gotten their attention. "I present to you the hottest thing on Earth - well, besides Ban-san anyway - Amano Gin-chan!"

Ginji stepped down from the stairs in a feline manner giving his audience a shiver-inducing grin. All eyes widened considerably at the green little number he had on. It was a short little tank-top which revealed the taut muscles of his stomach and very tight brown pants, accentuating his slender body perfectly.

"My God," Ban murmured, very shocked at Ginji's bold outfit. And that look in his eyes, sultry and playful at the same time. He'd never seen that expression before in his face, but he'd already decided that he liked it. Very much.

Grinning slightly at his audience, Ginji snapped his fingers and at once, a dark, mysterious electric beat came from nowhere. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, he started swaying in time with the slow rhythm of the music.

"Yawn!" Himiko commented loudly and rudely. "Same old nonsense! Seen it all before!"

Her comment was instantly lost to deaf ears as every person in the cafe stared intently at the display in front of them.

_I, yi yi yi_

Ginji sang, - no, purred - whilst gyrating to the slow pounding beat of the music. His entire body moved with such feline grace it was hard not to think that he was born to do this.

_I want you the right way_

Surely this should be wrong and banned. So very, very wrong yet Shido could not tear his eyes away from his former Thunder Emperor who was making some seductive hip movement and the sensual voice coming from that delicious mouth.

_I want you, but I want you to want me too_

Ban's eyes roved to the tantalisingly exposed creamy skin of Ginji's taut stomach. Surely Ginji did know the effect of the fucking pounding beat and that fucking sexy voice of his had on him?! Ginji gyrated sensually as if taunting his own self-restraint.

_Want you to want me baby_

_I wonder who he is doing this for?_ Ban wondered.

_Just like i want you_

Ginji gave Ban the look and stared straight at him. _There's my answer. He's doing this for me! _Ban thought excitedly.

_Da da, da da, da da da_

Himiko's cup of coffee fell from her grasp.

_I'll give you all the love I want in return_

Who knew Ginji-han could sing like this? Emishi wondered. This performance was very very hot and arousing... Damn brain! His eyes stared at the pink tongue sneaking out to lick his lips brazenly, making them glisten. And Ginji was not under Himiko's Puppet Perfume, that much he could gather. Ginji had more talents that he would've thought, it seemed!

_But half a love is all I feel, sweet darling_

A note of longing coming from that sweet voice. Ginji's eyes locked onto Ban's once again as he emphasized the last two words with a teasing finger hooked around the waistband of his fucking tight pants.

_It's too bad, it's just too sad_

Hevn ogled the arousing sight of barely-dressed Ginji in front of her and a blush steadily formed on her face. Whoever Ginji was doing this for was one lucky git - oh, of course. It was for Ban. Stupid sod! Why are the hot ones always gay?!

_You don't want me no more_

Akabane for once in his life flushed at the sight of Ginji running a teasing hand down his very hot and attractive arse. He had never wanted to be a hand this badly in his life before.

_But i'm gonna change your mind_

From Natsumi's perspective of behind Ginji, she could quietly and unabashedly stare at his rock hard arse gyrating slowly to the pounding beat. Did it shoot up a hundred degrees here or what?

_Some way, somehow_

If Kazuki hadn't paid attention he would have mistaken that one line for a completely orgasmic noise. Not that he minded much.

_I want you the right way I want you, but I want you to want me too_

Ginji punctuated the end of the verse with a meaningful stare to Ban who was completely transfixed as Ginji slowly moved towards him with such feline grace complete with the slightly swaying hips as sweet words continued to pour out of his delectable mouth. The pounding of the music making his head spin and his body ache with such need to touch Ginji.

Oh well. It was a day of firsts for all of them. Especially for Ban.

_Da da, da da, da da da_

Ginji spun around with agility and all of them finally noticed how well the pants clung to his arse. He took the opportunity to grind down and low to the ground, his eminently touchable blonde hair falling to his eyes framing his face perfectly and those chocolate brown eyes narrowed slightly.

_One way love is just a fantasy_

And what a fantasy this is, Shido thought, salivating at the view of that arse. How he wanted a taste of that hot singing and dancing blonde. Hell, he wanted... he wanted both Ban and Ginji all to himself now he'd noticed how good they were at lap-dancing.

_To share is precious, pure and fair_

It seemed Ginji had learned a thing or two from Ban's performance the other night, Akabane thought, eyes glued to the debauched display of Ginji. He was standing again, undulating his hips slowly to the sultry and deep beat, that hand wandering slowly down to the zipper of those tight pants, and God, he was panting now, those pants looked as if they were molded on the very curves of his sensual arse.

_Don't play with something you should cherish for life_

Oh God, Ginji, Ban thought frantically. He slowly unzipped his fly... to reveal...

Blue silk boxers.

How he had gotten them under those clinging tight pants, Ban didn't know. Ginji was pushing them down slowly and thrusting his hips slightly at the same time.

_Oh baby, don't you wanna care?_

Paul realised, at the rate they were going, Honky Tonk would end up being a strip club rather than a quiet neighbourhood cafИ. Ginji seemed to be fixated only at Ban, and was ignoring the rest of the audience as his hips still undulated shamelessly to the music. He inched closer and closer to a breathless and shocked stiff Ban, fingertips toying on the hem of the tiny shirt he had on. Just take it off already! Ban took the proactive solution out and simply reached out to tear the shirt into two. It fell and lay forgotten on the floor. Gasps could be heard from the rest.

_Ain't it lonely out there?_

It sure is lonely here in my lap, you teasing bastard, Shido wanted to scream out. Ginji ran a finger teasingly down his neck and he shivered a bit, surrendering to the soft touch that was Ginji's.

_I want you the right way I want you, but I want you to want me too_

Ban's breath quickened as Ginji climbed into Ban's lap with his feline grace, hands teasing his bare chest, trailing down slowly breaching propriety altogether. Ban could feel him building to a crescendo, he could hear it in the faster-than-usual beat of the music and in his sensual voice...

_Want you to want me baby Just like I want you_

Ginji went down to gently press his lips against that of Ban's soft ones, teasing as he pulled away abruptly to finish singing the rest of the song. His lips were still close enough for Ban to feel Ginji's every breath on his lips.

_Da da, da da, da da da_

The pounding beat silenced for a secondless moment, then very gradually returning with a hint of force. Ginji matched the rhythm of the song and pressed harder onto Ban's lips, causing him to wrap his arms possessively around his waist and opening his mouth to grant Ginji's tongue entrance into his warm and willing mouth. They both moaned at the sensations as the beat slowly faded away.

Oblivious to the lust-filled gazes and open-mouthed wonder of their show from the audience, Ban lifted Ginji up effortlessly, Ginji wrapping his legs around Ban's waist instinctively and tangling his fingers in Ban's hair as the both of them stumbled across the cafИ to the spare room available, not once breaking their deep kiss, which was quite an achievement really.

All of them could only gawk in disbelief and aroused wonderment as they recollected to what had happened before their very eyes just moments ago.

**-FINIS-**

* * *

**The song, if you are curious to know, is sung by Madonna and is a collaboration with amazing Trip Hop band, Massive Attack. **

**Listen to the song and you'll know the reason behind why Ban was thinking of "that fucking sexy beat and that fucking sexy voice"! **


End file.
